Monster Jam World Finals 16
Monster Jam World Finals 16 was held on March 18-19 2015 in Sam Boyd Stadium in Las Vegas. This was the first World Finals with multiple versions of certain trucks (three Grave Digger trucks and three Max-D trucks are in the line up) with the Fox Sports 1 and More Monster Jam Tours. Young Guns Shootout Line-Up 1. Coty Saucier- Monster Energy 2. Scott Liddycoat- Dragon 3. Bailey Shea Williams- Scooby Doo 4. Becky McDonough- El Toro Loco 5. Dalton Millican- Blue Thunder 6. BJ Johnson- Mohawk Warrior 7. JP Ruggiero- El Diablo 8. Cynthia Gauthier- Monster Mutt Dalmatian 9. Brianna Mahon- Madusa 10. JR McNeal- Xtermigator 11. Steven Sims- Hooked 12. Andrew Peckham- The Patriot 13. Colt Stephens- New Earth Authority 14. Steven Thompson- Hurricane Force 15. Travis Groth- Trouble Maker 16. Derick Anson- Heavy Hitter Line Up 1. Tom Meents- Max D 2. Dennis Anderson- Grave Digger (2004 Monster Jam World Finals Racing Champion) 3. Todd LeDuc- Metal Mulisha 4. Adam Anderson- Grave Digger the Legend 5. Mikey Vaters- Overkill Evolution 6. Ryan Anderson- Son Uva Digger 7. Candice Jolly- Monster Mutt Dalmatian 8. Scott Buetow- Team Hot Wheels Firestorm 9. Jimmy Creten- Bounty Hunter 10. Cam McQueen- Northern Nightmare 11. Alex Blackwell- Captain's Curse 12. George Balhan- Mohawk Warrior 13. Frank Krmel- Fox Sports 1 Cleatus 14. Rod Schmidt- Monster Mutt Rottweiler 15. Neil Elliot- Max D (FS1 Series Champion) 16. Damon Bradshaw- Monster Energy (FS1 Series Runner Up) 17. Dustin Brown- Monster Mutt (FS1 Series Third Place) 18. Charlie Pauken- Grave Digger (FS1 Series Fourth Place) 19. Morgan Kane- Max D (More Monster Jam Champion) 20. Colton Eichelberger- Grave Digger (More Monster Jam Runner Up) 21. Nicole Johnson- Scooby Doo 22. Linsey Weenk- Lucas Oil Crusader 23. Lee O'Donnell- Zombie Hunter 24. Bari Musawwir- Zombie 25. Marc McDonald- El Toro Loco 26. Chad Fortune- Soldier Fortune 27. Avenger- Jim Koehler 28. Stone Crusher- Steve Sims 29. Titan- Donald Epidendio 30. Barbarian-Devin Jones 31. Doom's Day-Landon Wells 32. Monster Energy- Coty Saucier (Young Guns Shootout Champion) Young Guns Shootout Racing Round 1: Monster Energy '''vs. Hurricane Force Blue Thunder (Broke) vs. '''El Diablo Scooby Doo '''vs. Hooked Dragon vs. '''The Patriot El Toro Loco vs. Xtermigator Trouble Maker vs. New Earth Authority Mohawk Warrior '''vs. Monster Mutt Dalmatian '''Heavy Hitter '''vs. Madusa Round 2: '''Monster Energy '''vs. El Diablo Scooby Doo vs. '''The Patriot Xtermigator vs. New Earth Authority heavy hitter''' vs. Mohawak Warrior Semi Finals: '''Monster Energy '''vs. The Patriot '''New Earth Authority '''vs. Heavy Hitter Championship Race: '''Monster Energy '''vs. New Earth Authority Young Guns Shootout Encore The Young Guns Shootout Encore featured all of the Young Guns Shootout competitors except for Monster Energy, Mohawk Warrior, and Heavy Hitter doing donuts. Afterwards, N.E.A. and El Diablo did simultaneous back flips. Racing Championship Round 1 '''Metal Mulisha vs Overkill Evolution Grave Digger (Eichelberger) vs Max-D (Kane) Doom's Day vs Monster Mutt Dalmatian Captain's Curse vs Max-D (Meents) Grave Digger the Legend vs Cleatus Lucas Oil Crusader vs Zombie Grave Digger (Anderson) vs Monster Mutt Max-D (Elliot) vs Avenger Monster Energy (Saucier) vs Scooby Doo Northern Nightmare vs Bounty Hunter Grave Digger (Paulken) vs Zombie Hunter El Toro Loco vs Barbarian Son-Uva Digger vs Team Hot Wheels Firestorm Mohawk Warrior vs Monster Mutt Rottweiler Soldier Fortune vs Titan Monster Energy (Bradshaw) vs Stone Crusher Round 2 Metal Mulisha vs Grave Digger (Eichelberger) Doom's Day vs Max-D (Meents) Lucas Oil Crusader vs Grave Digger the Legend Monster Mutt vs Max-D (Elliot) Monster Energy (Saucier) vs Bounty Hunter Grave Digger (Paulken) vs El Toro Loco Son-Uva Digger vs Monster Mutt Rottweiler Soldier Fortune vs Monster Energy (Bradshaw) Quarter-Finals Metal Mulisha vs Max-D (Meents) Lucas Oil Crusader vs Monster Mutt Monster Energy (Saucier) vs El Toro Loco Son-Uva Digger vs Monster Energy (Bradshaw) Semi-Finals Metal Mulisha vs Monster Mutt Son-Uva Digger vs Monster Energy (Saucier) Championship Race Metal Mulisha vs Son-Uva Digger Racing Encore The racing encore featured some of the Young Guns Shootout Competitors on the track with Son-Uva Digger and Metal Mulisha while Dragon, a blue N.E.A. Police and a red El Toro Loco hit a jump one after another. Freestyle Overkill Evolution- 33.5 Son-Uva Digger- 31.5 Grave Digger (Paulken)- 30.5 Max-D (Meents)- 30.5 Grave Digger the Legend- 30 Monster Energy (Saucier)- 29.5 El Toro Loco- 29 Metal Mulisha- 28.5 Monster Energy (Bradshaw)- 27.5 Max-D (Kane)- 26.5 Lucas Oil Crusader- 26 Max-D (Elliot)- 24.5 Titan- 24.5 Monster Mutt Rottweiler- 23 Avenger- 22 Monster Mutt- 22 Grave Digger (Eichelberger)- 21.5 Soldier Fortune- 20 Monster Mutt Dalmatian- 20 Cleatus- 17 Captain's Curse- 15.5 Zombie Hunter- 14.5 Stone Crusher- 14 Grave Digger (Anderson)- 14.5 Bounty Hunter- 13 Team Hot Wheels Firestorm- 13 Zombie- 12 Northern Nightmare- 11.5 Mohawk Warrior- 8.5 Scooby Doo- 7 Barbarian- 6.5 Doom's Day- 6 Freestyle Encore The freestyle encore had three different Zombie monster trucks sit on one side of the track, with two of those jumping at three more Zombie monster trucks, where one as positioned on a jump and the other two crashed into it. All six Zombie trucks had different paint jobs, hairstyles, arms, and some Zombies had fake people on them. = Strange Coincidences with the World Finals 5/6 (2004/2005) The World Finals 15/16 shares many oddly coincidental similarities with the World Finals that happened excactly a decade before it's self. For example. In the First years (2004 and 2014), a Grave Digger truck would win Racing (Grave Digger and GD the legend), and a truck starting with M would win Freestyle (Madusa and Metal Mulisha). Then, excactly the next year (2005/2015), those trucks that previously won Freestyle would win only Racing, and an Independent truck that had not previously won any championship would win the Freestyle Title. This happened excactly 10 years apart. 2004- (Grave Digger racing) (Madusa freestyle), 2005- (Madusa racing) (Bounty Hunter freestyle), 2014-(Grave Digger The Legend racing) (Metal Mulisha freestyle), 2015- (Metal Mulisha racing) (Overkill Evolution freestyle)Category:World Finals Category:Las Vegas Category:Events